The present invention is directed to supplying offices which are generally made up into work stations by portable or movable wall panels in such a fashion that communications, whether telephone, computer, networking, or file serving components are involved. Exemplary patents are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,685,255; 4,703,985; and 5,152,698. As to U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,255 for example, numerous cubicals appear in the structure, but the wiring as shown in FIG. 6 is external. Also, the installation is semi-permanent rather than flexible and movable. U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,985 discloses curvilinear panels. Finally, more recently issued U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,698 is directed to a very comprehensive system utilizing a labyrinth of raceways of individual segments, primarily mounted on the floor.
Interior walls of various dimensions and sizes are commonly utilized in dividing work stations in an office environment. Some are portable and modular, some can be prefabricated from panels. Some, by means of a floater, can be removably secured to the floor. Most divider walls have a fabric covering but they could be covered with a plastic sheet or metal cladding. In most instances in the office installation, however, the upper edge of the work station dividers are in a uniform plane throughout the office installation. The present invention is addressed to removably securing a cable management system along the upper edges of the work station dividers in such a fashion that the cabling necessary for communication and even power can be organized and encapsulated in a system which itself is modular and adaptable to varying dimensions, by clampingly engaging the upper edge of the work station dividers, coordinating the cabling system interior of the organizer portion, and then covering the same in a concealed relatively dust-proof environment.
What the prior art illustrates and emphasizes by silence, is the desirability of utilizing the top portion of the work station providers to carry the communications cables, and receive them from runners coming down from a drop ceiling. By utilizing a cable network coming through a drop ceiling, expensive concrete modification as is involved with floor mounted systems is avoided. Moreover, because most drop ceilings have modular squares of some two feet at least, the squares can readily be open, communications cable routed through the same, and then closed after providing for communication to the work stations involved.